Amar no es para todos
by The Mockingjay Black
Summary: ¿Qué se siente ser el ser más poderoso del mundo y no poder amar? Después de la guerra de los 100 años todavía todo no está estable, Aang y su equipo harán todo lo posible para restaurar el equilibrio al mundo. Después de haber terminado con Katara para su felicidad, ¿volverán? ¡Dejen reviews, sus opiniones e ideas, acepto todo tipo que esté dentro del canon! Katara & Aang
1. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

Bueno... aquí va.. Nunca se me a surgido la idea de publicar un fic... porque la verdad no he tenido buenas ideas.

Pero, gracias a unos amigos que me dieron la idea aquí va mi primer fic Kataang. Esta historia es para ellos.

¡Espero que les guste!

**Avatar La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece ni nada que ver con el. xD**

* * *

**Amar no es para todos.**

Capítulo 1: Nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

Auténtico. Me encontraba sentado en el balcón del Palacio de mi amigo, abrazando mis piernas y mirando el atardecer. La sombra que daban los árboles se acomodaron en mi frente, tapando mis ojos grises.

Una mano agarró mi hombro, se puso en frente mío con una sonrisa. Alzó una ceja y me sonrió nuevamente, tenía un poco de gracia en su cara...

Aang, ¿pero qué haces aquí sólo?- Dijo sentándose a lado mío con sus piernas extendidas y apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo- Necesitas compañía...

No es así...-Giro mi cabeza a dirección de la suya para encontrarme con sus ojos azules.

Me alza una ceja y me lanza su mirada, la de siempre, cuando sabe que no es así, que necesito el apoyo de un amigo, aquí, ahora.

Suspiro con modo de desesperación.

Bueno, tal vez sí la necesite- Joder, me había atrapado ¿qué querrá ahora? Es mi amigo, el mejor de todos. Pero tiene que saber que necesito mi privacidad, pensar, reflexionar solo lo que "ella" me hizo soportar por no permitir que terminara con ella, al verla, su mirada... y el justamente me está provocando ese dolor, de tan solo verlo aparece la imagen de su hermana. Quiero emitir algún sonido ignorante para que se vaya, pero me sentiría tan, tan, tan no sé-. ¿A qué haz venido?- Pregunté minutos después de su torpe llegada. Puso su mano en su barbilla, como si tuviera tanto cerebro como para pensar, reí.

A nada... solo a hacerte la vida imposible.

Típico de ti.

Yep- Se encogió de hombros.

Me le quede observando como iba vestido, una camisa rojo con un mosaico muy bonito color dorado, un pantalón rojo oscuro y unos zapatos como de "Aladín" negros. Lindo conjunto.

Oye... ¿y Katara?- Tibuteé mirando el cielo infinito naranja con el que admirábamos.

Jop. Igual que siempre- Murmuró.

¿Eh? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Reflexioné sus palabras por unos minutos, ¿estará triste? ¿debastada? ¿O tal vez peor? Arqueé mis cejas y miré sus ojos, perdidos en ese mar naranja.

Nada...- Dijo minutos después de sentir mi mirada clavada en sus ojos, me miró y sonrío.

Sokka... dime, por favor. Lo necesito, necesito saber cómo está- Murmuré la última frase desviando mi mirada mis pies.

Con el corazón roto- ¡Ding! ¡Usted, joven Avatar a acertado ¡Su ex-novia está destrozada! Bajó la mirada y continuó- Listo, lo dije. ¿Contento?

Corazón roto, corazón roto, claro; bastante obvio para no darme cuenta, tal vez no la conocía como creía ¿Pero qué estaba pensando con que ella y yo eramos almas gemelas? ¡Si no sé nada sobre ella! Hice puños mis manos, se resaltaron algunas venas de mi muñeca. Joder.

Es mi culpa.

¿Uh? ¿Qué?- Mi amigo me miró incrédulo- ¡Para nada! No es tu culpa, te lo aseguro. Ella a intentado hacer lo posible para seguir su vida, pero: cuando cree lograrlo se parte a llantos- Continuó con un suspiro-: No quiere olvidarte, Aang. Por eso sufre, por eso está devastada, porque si ella re-hace su vida con otro tú serás infeliz, no podrás hacer lo mismo; no seguirás adelante con nadie, porque eres el Avatar- Me señaló el pecho, prosiguió-: Tú no tendrás a nadie, bueno, no tendrás una familia, una novia... No sé si me entiendes. Parezco un estúpido.

No es así, no eres eso. Y- Llevé mis manos a mi corazón como si realmente me doliera (consecuencia que era así)-. Y te entiendo perfectamente.

Genial, porque hablar de esto no se me da mucho, ¿sabes?

Sí.

Aang... Te quedan dos semanas para cumplir 16, ya sabes: a esa edad eres todo un hombre. Aprovecha tu edad ahora, haz lo que quieras con la persona que deseas. No hay vuelta atrás. A los 16 todo es muy difícil, tienes que madurar.

¿Así como tú? Ya sabes... hace dos años...-Y efectivamente Sokka tenía 18, muy pronto los 19 en 4 meses.

¡Hey! Sé que no fui él más maduro del equipo, esa fue Katara- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su nombre, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?-, además yo fui el de los planes y la organización.

Me arriesgué a esbozar una sonrisa.

Claro, y Katara nos alimentó, nos dio su amor y nuestras necesidades. Nada de lo que hizo ella se compara con lo tuyo, ¿eh?- Objeté dándome el lujo de bromear.

Calla.

Por un momento el foco se me prendió, ella me dio todo eso, ¿y yo que le di? Una golpe al corazón.

Creo que... si la veo una vez más tendré el valor de-bueno-de...

¿De decir lo que sientes ahora? ¿Qué quieres que te de una oportunidad por ser un idiota?- Interrumpido por Sokka, vaya. No me lo esperaba.

Sí, y no.

Me miró extrañado. Y luego le miré con los ojos diciendo "¿Me dejas continuar?" Asintió.

Tendré el valor de abrazarla y llorar, de buscar refugio en sus brazos.

¿Por qué?- Preguntó desconcertado, como si no entendiera lo que le digo.

Porque necesito a alguien como ella- Sonrió- Además porque soy el cabrón que la ama.

Lo sabemos, no lo repitas...además- Arqueé mis cejas imaginando no, pensando que era más que un cabrón, algo peor- Hiciste lo correcto que creías para ella, ¿no?

Asentí.

Entonces: gracias.

¿Qué?- Ahora yo era el estúpido desconcertado.

Te agradezco por amarla, chiquitín. Si no lo amaras por ser el Avatar no la hubieras abandonado, bueno... quiero decir: que hubieras dejado que ella pasara el resto de su vida sola, esperándote o viajando contigo- Sokka lo decía en serio, y aunque cuando supo que había terminado con ella me odió por minutos, después me había abrazado-. Así que gracias.

Asentí de modo de "de nada" con los ojos cerrados.

¿Mis antiguos yo habrán hecho lo mismo que yo? Sabía que el Avatar Roku se había casado con una de su región, Ta Min. Y aun sabiendo eso Ta Min respetó sus responsabilidades y que podría estar sola por un tiempo, pero valía la pena: ¿por qué? Porque se amaban.

Corría un gran riesgo con Roku en ese tiempo de guerra; pero a él no le importó para nada. Supongo que tenía en mente que cuando acabara todo eso estaría en paz con su esposa, con su mujer amada. Yo amo a Katara como para abandonarla por su bien, dejarla libre y tener una vida feliz, que no tuviera peligro.

Roku abandonó a Ta Min, sí. Una vez y para siempre, cuando murió, algo que no estaba planeado para ellos, y murió con Fang, todo siempre tan complicado.

Esto es aburrido- El guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur se levantó y salió caminando de la habitación; pero antes de que se fuera lo detuve con unas dulces y simples palabras que significaban mucho para mí.

Gracias, Sokka. En serio.

Sonreí. Mi amigo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

No hay de qué.

Se fue.

* * *

FlashBack

¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Tanto dolor me quieres ocasionar?- Me gritó golpeando mi pecho con el ceño fruncido, ella me amaba ahí, no lo sé. No sé si me sigue amando aún- ¡Eso es lo más...!

¿Cierto?

Absurdo mejor dicho... Aang, ¿no entiendes como te amo, verdad?

Te entiendo perfectamente.

Tenía que ser frío, distante, directo pero sensible. La única solución para su bien.

Mientes- Me espetó con los ojos llenos de agua, poco a poco fueron recorriendo terreno en sus mejillas.

Katara... yo nunca miento...

¡Pues lo estás haciendo ahora!- Explotó, sujetó mi camisa, después con sus manitas morenas atrapó mis mejillas. Su carita hermosa se acercó a la mía, ¿pero que pretendía?

Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha, desviando lo que sea que hubiera hecho.

¿Qué haces?- Le cuestioné con el ceño fruncido, aparté sus manos de mi cara.

Quiero que mires mis ojos, no. Quiero que mires más que mis ojos, mira Aang- Iba a empezar, me explicaría algo de ella, de verdad, de verdad no quería que le terminara-. Mírame bien y dime ¿qué ves atrávez de mis ojos?

Entrecerré los ojos con el ceño fruncido observando detalladamente lo que quería que viera ella ahí; nada. Ah, no. Sí había algo ahí: Una chica, sí, una chica con el cabello blanco, ojos azules y piel morena. Al parecer era una maestra agua... De ahí después se acercó alguien más, un niño morocho, cabello castaño y menor que la chica. No controlaba ningún elemento. Por último apareció un niño chiquitín, calvo como yo, con mis ojos, un maestro aire. La madre, una mujer bellísima apareció y abrazó a todos sus hijos, con amor, el único que puede dar una madre.

Atrás de ella se aproximaba su esposo, un hombre calvo y con flechas, como yo. Un maestro aire. La miró con ternura y le dio un beso, a su mujer y a sus niños. Después se fue desvaneciendo, desapareciendo, yéndose. La familia lloró. Andaban sufriendo por la pérdida del padre.

Reflexioné lo que vi, dos maestras agua, dos maestros aire y un no bender. Era lo más obvio del mundo, me había visto a mí teniendo una familia con Katara, con 3 preciosos niños que sufrían por mi pérdida, bueno, por tener que tenerme ausente casi todo el tiempo.

Entendí que: si tengo una familia con ella todos iban a sufrir. Todos. Incluyéndome a mí, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Nada.

¿Nada?- Se mordió el labio inferior con toda su fe desaparecida ante mi comentario.

Nada...- Repetí para que me entendiera. Esbocé una sonrisa, estaba mintiendo ¿y por qué? Por su bien, esa era la única razón para mentirle, por su bien, felicidad.

Aang, si estás tratando de mentir no está funcionando- Frunció el ceño y puso sus brazos en jarras. Como si me estuviera regañando por mentirle, cosa que era cierta. Me había atrapado, como siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta?

No lo hago- Repliqué para que me entendiera.

¡Como no! ¡Sí se te nota! ¿Acaso me crees tan tonta?- Hizo una pausa, me miró con enojo- Por supuesto que sí, ¡si es del Avatar con quien hablo! ¡De seguro es eso por cuál me ves cara de tonta!

¡No te estoy viendo cara de tonta! Solo digo que...: Quiero que seas feliz, pero tu no entiendes.

No entiendo por qué estás arreglando mi vida, estás decidiendo por mí. ¡No puedes hacer eso! Yo debo de tomar mis decisiones- Otra vez las lágrimas, me hacía sentir como un mounstro verla llorar, y más porque yo lo provocaba-, mierda. ¿Crees qué es fácil que todos tomen decisiones por ti? ¡Aang por dios! Tu eres el Avatar, tú tomas tus propias decisiones para el bien del mundo y para ti. Pero no puedes controlarme a mí- Llevó una mano al corazón demostrando que le dolía esto tanto como ella como a mí.

Si tomo mis decisiones para mí mismo eso implica tener la decisión de cortarte.

Bufó enojada.

Y yo tomo la decisión de no permitirlo.

Katara...-Llevé mi mano a su mejilla para poder acariciarla, pero ella reaccionó antes que yo y la apartó.

Está más que claro que no te rendirás hasta darme por vencida de dejarte, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

Pues no esperes despierto, no lo permitiré. No dejaré que te separes de mí. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Porque me amas...- Completé su frase y me sonrió- Y yo a ti. Y hago esto porque te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo, Katara.

En ese momento pude sentir como su mano impactó en mi mejilla logrando que esta girara a la izquierda, me había dejado el cachete rojo. Esperaba que hiciera esto, que se des-ahogara conmigo con aquel golpe.

¿Mejor?- Pregunté con serenidad.

No.

Me lo había dicho contante y frío. Estaba demasiada enojada conmigo, y me lo merecía, ya no quería seguir con esto, sabía que me arrepentiría en alquel momento, por eso ya no quería seguir. Para evitarlo.

Katara... ¿me podrías escuchar aunque sea?- Le pedí con dulzura- Por favor.

Está bien...-Aceptó, pero después añadió-: Pero que sea rápido.

Sé que esto es difícil para ti, y tanto como a ti también es difícil para mí- Abrió la boca para emitir algún diálogo, pero me vi a intervenir callándola con un susurro. Ella se limitó a cruzar sus brazos-. Y como para no hacerlo sería tan... egoísta de mi parte, exponerte...

Quiero que me expongas.

Pero yo no, ¿acaso qué no lo ves?- La contradecí con dureza sosteniendo sus muñecas, me atrapó la sorpresa tanto como a ella a mí. Me fui forjado a fruncir el ceño- ¡Tu vida no será normal conmigo, Katara! Y sé que ya vivimos así, con una vida anormal por un año, en la guerra. Puedes vivir normal con tu familia porque ellos te tienen a ti y tú a ellos... y, y, y yo no, yo no tengo a nadie.

Me tienes a mí- Me dedicó una sonrisa tierna, adorable, encantadora-, además: yo no quiero una vida normal, quiero aventuras contigo, Aang- Se sonrojó, se veía tan hermosa, si es que eso era más posible. ¿Acaso había otro ser más hermoso qué ella?-. Por favor... no termines conmigo.

Colocó su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura. Aparté su mano de mi mejilla, interrumpiendo su gesto amoroso. Pero ya no podía soportar tenerla para mí solito, que me esperara por mucho tiempo... años, meses...

Lo siento- Cerré los ojos-. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Me di media vuelta, dando un paso adelante, hasta que escuché un grito ahogado de ella.

¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Aang!- Me giré y la vi con confusión, ella estaba desenfrenadamente llorando y con el ceño fruncido. Inhalaba con dificultad por la mucosidad congestionada en su nariz- No... ¡Si me amas tanto por qué haces esto! ¡Cobarde!

¡PORQUE TE AMO!- Le grité demasiado fuerte provocando que la nieve acumulada en mis zapatos se alzaran. Ella dio un salto por el susto. Me acerqué a ella y atrapé su cara atrayéndola a la mía. Calculando que en ese momento aplasté sin pensarlo dos veces mis labios con los suyos.

Se separó de mí con los ojos cerrados, confundida. Igual hice lo mismo con los ojos cerrados, pero con el ceño fruncido. ¿Pero qué acababa de hacer? Ahora será más difícil dejarle...

Y me amas tanto como para no dejarme ir...- Logró emitir con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos apagados.

Así es...

Y yo te amo tanto como para permitir eso...

No, por favor. Que pare. Empezará otra vez, de nuevo. Me hará sufrir al ver su carita destrozada, devastada. Sentí que me quedaba inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, ella había puesto su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazando mi cintura como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir, cosa que era así

Esto es lo más difícil que has hecho...

Nadie dijo que sería fácil- Conseguí decir con vos queda. Miré al cielo nocturno, estaba apagado. Las estrellas se habían ocultado.

Me arriesgué a mirarla, tan apagada, pálida. Con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar para no dejar que terminara con ella. El viento había dejado de acariciar su hermoso pelo que tanto amaba. Su sonrisa estaba pérdida en un punto inalcanzable. De nada, mi Katara.

Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil soportar este dolor- Sus ojos se desviaron a la luna, al parecer esa era su único consuelo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, tenía frío; tuve el impulso de abrazarla, pero ya no tenía yo ese derecho. Sentí vértigo al verla llorar nuevamente en silencio-. Aang- La miré-: Llevame de nuevo al comienzo, por favor.

Asentí.

Entonces eres oficial, habíamos terminado.

Fin del FlashBack

* * *

Entré a mi cuarto, me tiré en mi cama cubriéndome de sábanas todo mi cuerpo, oculté mis pómulos en las almohadas. Silencio.

Aang- Una voz preguntó mi nombre, alcé la mirada. Me froté mis ojos levemente, ya no me encontraba en mi habitación.

Era más un bosque, árboles frondosos, hojas anaranjadas y café. Aunque había agua... No sabía que era, hasta que se prendió el foco: "El Mundo de los Espíritus". Por supuesto. Era más claro que el agua.

Busqué por todos lados al Avatar Roku, para nada. Vi mi reflejo en una laguna, pero luego cambió de forma, ahí se encontraba mi amigo, mi maestro, el monje Gyatso.

¿Gyatso?- Cuestioné sorprendido.

El mismo- Se dio un poco el lujo de bromear, sonreí con júbilo y luego continuó-: ¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí?

Negué.

Es por la chica...

¿Qué chica?- Le cuestioné otra vez con el ceño fruncido y con confusión- N-no entiendo.

Ya sabes... esa chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur...

¿Katara?

Asintió y dijo: Ella está en peligro.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante, mis pupilas de dilataron, me quedé congelado, como si el mundo ya no se moviera.

¿Q-qué?- Tibuteé- ¿Qué Katara qué? ¡¿Está en peligro?! ¡Madre mía! ¡Tengo que ir con ella!- Pude escuchar a Gyatso gritar tratando de gritar.

Lo que tienes que hacer es...

Sentí que todo se movía, sentí vértigo.

Y volví a la realidad.

¡AANG! ¡AANG!

Zuko me estaba agitando, moviendo. Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño sacándole la lengua.

¡Zuko! ¡Estaba en una cita importando con el monje Gyatso en el mundo de los espíritus!

Ajá, bueno. Pues nosotros tenemos otra cita importante, señor ceños fruncidos- Me sujetó del brazo hacia aquella habitación.

Pasamos por los pasillos rojos, naranjas amarillos, con los cuadros adornando la pared. Pude observar a los antiguos Señor Del Fuego, en un caso pude ver a Azula de pequeña con Zuko.

Sentí un escalofrío al verlos, ¿cómo es que alguien tan inocente de bebé puede ser tan letal? He aquí el ejemplo...

* * *

**Entonces... ¿qué les pareció? La verdad, me eh esforzado, y no sé como sintieron al leerlo... **

**¡Dejen sus opiniones por reviews! Sus opiniones e ideas me ayudarán mucho...**

**¡Chao! :D**


	2. Imposible

¡Hola! Hola, hola, hola. Pff, gracias a todos por NO opinar, son tan buenos. Es eso, o no tiene cuenta aquí y por eso no... ¿opinan? ¿dejan review?

¡Coño! Por favor :( aporten ideas...

AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG NO ME PERTENCE.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Imposible.

Después de la Reunión.

¡Eso es imposible!- Me alteré, mis labios estaban pegados con tal fuerza que no los podía sentir; mi corazón estaba alterado, mis manos vueltas puños y, mis ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Cómo escapó? ¡Si el calabazo está demasiado protegido!

Mi amigo no hablaba, estaba totalmente en Shock. No podía emitir algún sonido, era una estatua. Sus ojos apagados por la noticia del soldado, sus manos retorcidas en frente de su pecho. Sus labios formando una perfecta "O". Mientras que sus cejas, mas arqueadas de lo costumbre.

2, 3, 4, 5. Explotó.

¡No lo sé, Aang! ¡¿Cómo quiéres que sepa yo si igual a mí me avisaron?! ¡Estoy tan sorprendido como tú!- Tenía todo el derecho de gritarme, era su padre el cual había escapado; pero lo que me preocupaba más era Azula- ¿Ahora qué haremos?- Interrogó mi amigo.

Me encogí de hombros en señal que no tenía ni una idea.

Traigan a los demás- Una respuesta fácil y concreta. Y tal vez, cierta.

Giré la cabeza a dirección de la voz, era Sokka.

Había tenido una gran idea, reunir al grupo, cuidarnos el uno al otro, por fin. Juntos. Pero, la mejor solución era que no. No quiero poner a todos en peligro, esto es solo entre Zuko y yo, nada más; sería tan egoísta de mi parte hacer eso. Alcé la ceja, perplejo con con lo que tenía en sus manos, atrapado con sus dedos entrelazadas, una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Tenía una idea, tal vez buena, pero arriesgada. Nada podía empeorar, oh, espera; si empeorará, lo sé, lo sabemos. En cualquier momento, pasará.

¡No!- Grité horrorizado.

¿Por qué?

Porque... ¡No! No los quiero poner en peligro, esto es solo entre Zuko y yo- Respondí con firmeza, algo me decía que hacía lo correcto.

Eso no es cierto- Me contradecío-, todos estamos involucrados, eso cuenta a Toph, Katara, Suki.

Aang... Sokka tiene razón, gracias a ellos no estaríamos aquí, vivos. Gracias a ellos derrotamos a mi padre, ¿no?- Zuko intervino caminando hacia el lado de Sokka, cruzando sus brazos. Lo apoyaba porque tal vez tenía razón, sin ellos no estaríamos aquí, a salvos, quizás muertos. Tragué saliva- Por eso tenemos que traerlos, les enviaré una carta y haré que vengan en 3 días. Y nada de peros- Usó un tono autoritario.

Bien. Pero les advertí.

Se, se- Sokka agitó su mano quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros, vaya... al fin veré a Katara, veré sus ojos, su cabello, sentir su calor, pero; ¿por qué me siento así? Triste, con el presentimiento que saldremos heridos, ¿qué habrá querido decir Gyatso con eso?

¡Aang!- Suki, que había llegado extendió sus brazos mientras corría hacia mí con una sonrisa, aplastando su pecho con el mío rodeé su cintura, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Suki...-Musité su nombre con añoro, aún sin separarnos.

Estás muy grande.

Me observó detenidamente con sus ojos caoba, de pies a cabeza, examinando todo los cambios que había tenido de la última vez que me había visto. Sus comisuras se alzaron.

No lo había notado...

Rió.

¿En serio? Porque para mí que sí, Sokka me dijo que te medías a cada rato en tu puerta para ver si ya revasabas a Katara- Me miró con ternura aún riendo.

Sokka es un chismoso- Me defendí-, a la próxima no le vuelvo a contar nada.

¿Qué dijiste, flechitas?

¡Nada! No he dicho nada... solo la verdad sobre ti- Pero que inocente éra-. Mejor los dejo solos.

Bien dicho- Su pulgar se posó, arriba-. ¡Anda, corre! Tengo cosas "pendientes" con esta nena.

Ella se sonrojó.

Salí de ahí con pasos suaves, como su estuviera flotando, volando quizás, a mi habitación. Dejándome caer en aquellas sábanas blancas, tapándo mi cara, sin hacer nada.

Estuve ahí unas horas...

Carcajadas, risas. Se escuchaban desde la sala principal del castillo.

Me incorporé de la cama y salí de mi habitación, dudoso. Bajé las escaleras, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Katara... Zuko.

Toph, con los brazos cruzados y con sus pies desnudos estaba recostada en un sillón para dos, mientras que los demás estában amontonados en un sillón para 3, aunque había un sillón individual... aún así me di el lujo de sentarme ahí, observándo todo.

Oh, ¡Pies Ligeros está aquí! ¿Podemos empezar, antes de que los mande a volar a todos...?

¡Toph!- Katara le regañó.

Reí, había añorado eso.

¿Qué? Solo soy honesta- La ciega se encogió de hombros.

No ayuda de mucho- Gruñó.

Tenemos que avísarles algo- Zuko se levantó con un tono autoritorio. Uno que sólo él puedo conseguir.

-"O más bien tú, Zuko"- Pensé.

Supongo que es una mala noticia.

Sí. Y sólo nosotros 6 lo sabremos, nadie más. Aún.

¿A qué te refieres con "aún"?-Interrogó Suki, algo turbada.

Supongo que están averiguándolo aún, tienen que comprobarlo antes, ¿no?- Katara interrumpió mirándome, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le de devolví la mirada, serio; ella, al notarlo giró su atención a Zuko que se había levantado con los brazos cruzados y serio.

Asentí, sin saber que decir.

Bah, ¿nos reuniste solamente para pelear o qué?

Algo así- El chico de ojos miel me miró, nervioso y un poco autoritorio para que hablará con los demás.

Apenas han pasado 3 años y hay un nuevo enemigo...-Emitió Suki.

Bueno... yo sí lo conozco, pero ustedes no.

¿QUÉ?- Gritaron al unísono, atolontrados y con un poco de enojo. Después Sokka dió la palabra-: ¿Quién es?

¡Quiero decir que una si la conocen y el otro no!... Azula es una de los dos...- Katara dió un salto, de sorpresa y miró a Zuko.

¿Azula escapó?- Mi ex-novia preguntó, preocupada como Zuko, y algo enojada, por supuesto, después de lo que había pasado ella la había derrotado. Se levantó y agarró su melena desesperada, e irritada; caminando en círculos, perdiendo el control, juro que creí que se había arrancar uno de sus cabellos hermosos, que tanto amaba oler.

Sí- Fue mi primera palabra. Nadie me había escuchado, seguían viendo a Katara, tratándo de tranquilizarla, cuando drásticamente alcé la voz para que me oyeran-: ¡SÍ!

Me miraron, impactados trás la sorpresa de mi grito, la morena se tranquilizó y se sentó, con los ojos cerrados.

Hey amigo... no era necesario que gritarás.

Perdón pero es que...

No importa, Aang. Déjalo ya así- Interrumpió Suki, con un tono de voz tierna.

Haytham.

¿Hay qué?

Haytham, él es el otro.

¿Y quién es ese?- Preguntó Toph, sin indiferencia y con sus ojos cerrados, mirándo el techo (aunque no lo podía ver porque...).

El primo de Ozai.

¿Y?

Que es malo.

¿Qué tanto?

¡Mucho!

¿Y qué quiere hacer él?- Intervino Sokka.

Ha de tener las mismas intenciones que Ozai y Azula- Su hermana le respondió.

¿Quiéres decir que Ozai escapó igual?- Suki se incorporó del sillón y agarró un poco de agua.

Sí- Afirmó Zuko, mirándola-. Será más difícil ahora... tenemos que encontrarlos, a mi padre, a mi tío Haytham y... a Azula.

¿Qué opinas, Aang?

Suki me hizo el centro de atención, viendome con una sonrisa como si fuere un heróe, viéndome como un chico poderoso.

No sé...-Susurré, tímido- Supongo que estamos en mayor preligro que la última vez, será más difícil todo... y me pregunto cada segundo: ¿qué haré?

Lo que deberíamos hacer es buscar información de él, así sabríamos como lidiar con él- Propuso Katara.

¡Sí! Y vamos a su casa a romper todo y después a invitarlo a tomar té- Sokka miró a su hermana.

No... tiene razón- ¿Toph había acordado con Katara?

Claro que sí.

No presumas.

De hecho... eso es lo más tonto. No puedo darles información de él- Concluso Zuko- No sé nada de mi tío, solo sé que él es malo.

¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- Sokka preguntó con un tono radicalmente alto.

Sí es familia de mi padre es malo. Y si está con Azula es peor.

Pero Zuko, Iroh es familiar de Ozai y no es malo. No puedes dar falsas acusaciones.

¡YO SÉ LO QUE DIGO!- Espetó, posando con el ceño extremadamente fruncidos.

Ella dio un salto de sorpresa, tropezando y cayéndo fuertemente en el sillón, en el que había estado sentada, se acomodó el pelo y lo miró enojada y este igual hizo lo mismo. Iban a pelear. Katara se acercó a él, enojada, demasiado que iba a golpearlo, pero la detuvieron, y eso era lo peor que hubiera hecho. Mirándola con reojo la solté.

Me miró extrañada y confundida.

Si vas apoyarlo sólo dímelo, no tienes que hacer eso- Se mordió el labio inferior y salió de la habitación, enojada. Con sus brazos cruzados.

No tenías que gritarle.

Lo sé. Pero..

Ve a disculparte, Zuko- Apoyó Suki.

Solo hazlo- Siguió Sokka

Y al decir eso salió de la habitación, hacia donde estaba Katara.

Vaya, bailarina, no sabía que eras muy... así- Me señaló sin importarle, aún mirando el techo.

Ha estado prácticando- El guerrero se encogió de hombros-. Le he enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Sí, supongo que sí.

Suki agarro la cara de Sokka y lo besó, un beso dulce entre risas y cariños, susurros...

Bah. Me harán vomitar...

No veo por qué te da asco esto, Toph. Si muy pronto tu lo harás- Susurré con una sonrisa.

Pues... tú me ganaste con la princesita. Y lo más gracioso es que a los 12 ya te besuqueabas con ella- Continuó-:. ¿No te dio asco?

¡EH! ¿Adónde quieres llegar con eso?- Interrogué, un poco curioso.

A que quieres comértela a besos en este instante, es bastante obvio- dijo - Lo puedo ver.

Pero si tú no puedes... ouh... Sólo golpeame ya- Intenté cambiar de conversación, antes de que llegara Katara con Zuko y escucharan esto.

No lo haré, aún no.

¿Y eso?

No quiero dañarte la cara.

¿Eh?- Conseguí emitir confundido.

Si te la daño, Katara no se fijará en ti- RESPONDIÓ. Me sorprendí, abrí mis ojos como platos, con un rojo amapola pintada en mis mejillas.

¿Por qué te interesa eso...?

Porque: puedo sentir que se está besando con Zuko.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Como oístes.

Eso no es cierto- Repliqué.

Jum, lo sé. Y a como reaccionaste eres celoso, la verdad le amas...

Es algo natural- Sonreí-, además eso pasará contigo.

¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? Pies ligeros, no me hagas reír- Sarcasmo...-. Además eso es para chicas tontas.

Hey... Katara no es tonta. Me tuvo a mí.

Perdón, ella es estúpida.

Rompí a carcajadas con ella, me abracé mi panza suponiendo que era malo eso, no podía burlarme de Katara, me sentía mal. Toph tenía razón, si la amaba demasiado... mierda.

Ah, tienes razón, Toph. Soy estúpida por haber andado con Aang. TANTO QUE SE RÍEN DE MÍ.

Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por que a mí?

Katara... lo siento.

No proceso esas palabras por ser estúpida, Avatar. ¿SABEN QUÉ? ¡Deberíamos decírselo a todos los de aquí! ¡Vayamos afuera y lo gritamos!- Explotó.

Yo la apoyo- Sokka interrumpió su sesión de besos y alzó la mano.

Yo igual- Siguió Toph.

Katara les lanzó una mirada asesina, claro, pero Toph no la presencio, bueno...

Katara...- Musitó Suki- sólo es un chiste, calma.

Solo porque tú haces que no pierda la cabeza...

Creí que ya la habías perdido- Bromeó Sokka riendo y abrazando a su chica.

Es genético- Corrigió-. Y más si eres familiar de Sokka...

Risas.

Entonces... ¿qué haremos Zuko?- Preguntó Suki.

No sé, eso es lo que me preocupa.

¿Entonces nos reuniste para nada?- Intervino Toph, sentándose bien, y dirigiéndo su mirada grisacea gelatina a Zuko.

¡No! Creí que darían ideas... por ejemplo Sokka, idea buenos planes.

¿Dónde vive tú tío, Zuko?- Cuestionó nuevamente Suki, interesada en el tema.

En Mahjong.

¿Dónde es eso?- Pregunté, un poco distraído. Había estado jugueteando con mi planeador, mientras que los otros hablaban, interesados. Como siempre, más que yo.

Al Oeste de aquí- Comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos, como si indicará donde estaba todo, como si fuera un mapa-, cruzando un mar, pasando un bosque y una montaña inmenza. Donde apareceran algunos pescadores, cruzando eso está Mahjong- Me respondió Zuko. Mirándome agradecido por hablar, ya que hace rato no me importaba esto.

¿Qué tan grande es el pueblo?- Todas estás preguntas eran como un cuestionario... un examen, para poder pasar de grado.

No muy grande que este. Solo es lo suficientemente grande para tener muchos ciudadanos. No habrá muchos problemas, no se dan cuenta cuando hay nuevos ciudadanos.

¿Cómo la 4ta parte que aquí?

Así es- Afirmó.

¡Entonces vámonos! Entraremos con unos soldados y les partiremos el trasero.

No podemos- Interrumpí-, aún. ¿No se supone que necesitamos un plan?

Ya lo tenemos. ¿Eso es la causa de no ir "aún"?- Interrogó Sokka.

No. Eso no es un "plan", Sokka. No servirá.

Me miraron confunfidos. Hasta que Zuko lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta del por qué no podíamos ir aún.

Cierto, no podemos ir aún- Acerté, Zuko me lo había dicho ya, después de la dicha y aburrida reunión.

¿Por qué no?

Desde que me convertí Señor del Fuego, muchos ciudadanos que apoyaban a mi padre se fueron de aquí, así que me odian, y si mi odian a mí los odian a ustedes por derrotar a Azula y mi padre- Continuó-: Así que tendríamos que disfrazarnos.

Pues, Katara aún guarda la ropa que usamos cuando éramos enemigos de aquí- Sokka señaló a su hermana, con una sonrisa- Alguien puede disfrazarse como ciudadano de ahí e ir. Ese será el plan, ¿contento, Aang?

Demasiado- Sonreí.

Buena idea, capítan Boomerang- Toph acordó con él, tenía un buen plan, pero cuando alguien se ofreció yo no pude aceptarlo, no la podía dejar sola.

Yo puedo ir- Se ofreció Katara.

Yo puedo ir con ella- Le seguí, ella me sonrió-, no la podemos dejar ir sola.

Aang, tu no puedes ir, recuerda que tu flecha...- Suki me contradeció.

No me importa si la ven, soy el Avatar. Puedo con ellos- Afirmé.

Ya, ya. Deja de hacerte el héroe- Me gruñó Sokka, algo celoso. Me di el lujo de reírme- Además, el que debe ir soy yo, yo debo cuidar a mi hermana.

No son mis niñeras para que me cuiden, yo puedo ir sola- Gruñó, con el consentimiento de contradecirnos algo enojada por el show que hacíamos.

Ja, ¿oyeron nenitas? La princesita los rechazó- Noté el tono burlón de la bandida ciega, solté una risita acompañada con la de Suki.

Toph, ¿qué tal si vamos nosotras? Nadie sospecha de una ciega...

¡Hecho!- Acordó Toph, complacida por el trato que le había hecho Katara.

Me quedé anonado con Sokka y Zuko, estábamos perplejos... Al final ellas no eran débiles ni frágiles...

¡Aguarden! Recuerden que reconocen a todos los del equipo, y si hay una ciega sospecharían muy rápido de Toph y de ti, Katara- Sokka, que estaba sentado serio señaló a su hermana, en el momento era como la voz de la razón-, además- Continuó-: tus ojos, hermanita.

Los puedo cubrir con un mantelito, uno rojo, de la Nación del Fuego... o de allá; lo acomodo en mi cabello- Nos enseñó como lo haría- Contando mi frente, y con la sombra que daría taparía mis ojos.

¿Y tu piel? Es muy morena...-Le siguió Suki.

Bueno pues...

No se preocupen, no todos los de aquí son, pues, así como mi piel, blanca... hay muchos morenos, y dudo que sean racistas. Ya que parte de su gente es morena.

¿Ya no hay ningún pero?- Cortó Toph el silencio- Porque si lo hay tendré que ir por algo de comer...

Mm... No creo- Respondí- ¿Sokka? ¿Suki? ¿Algún pero?

Para nada.

¿Seguro?- Me siguió Toph, captando el chiste- Porque puedo sentirlo...

¡Ah, cierto! ¿Cómo sabremos que no habrá ningún problema allá?

Las vigilaremos desde Appa, por supuesto- Le contestó Suki.

No creo que eso sea muy posible... sería muy riesgoso- Contradecí, amablemente.

¿Cuál sería el riesgo?- Interrogó Zuko.

Appa. Él es muy llamativo.

Entonces tendríamos que escondernos desde los arbustos, ¿no?

Allá no hay arbustos.

¿Entonces cómo orinan?- Eso fue gracioso por parte de Sokka, porque por primera vez había oído reír con mis propios oídos a Zuko- No creo aguanten tanta pipí en su...

¡Sokka! ¡Cállate! Eso es muy, asqueroso...

Ya, ya, Katara. No te quejes que Tú ya quieres...- ¿Había dicho eso Toph?

Arqueé excesivamente mis cejas, y abrí mis ojos como platos. Al igual que todos.

¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, pervertida?! ¡Apenas tengo 17!

Y muy pronto 18. Jum...-Se puso a relfexionar- ¿En serio quieres que te diga en frente de todos?

Sí.

Que quieres...- Soltó una risita pícarona a dirección mía- a pies ligeros en tu cama.

Oh...-Empezó a hacer ruiditos de asco- Oh dios, me estás matándo... ¿En serio crees eso?- Empezó a reír, exageradamente, tomándo el papel de una chica psicópata, de esas que se ríen tanto.

Pues todos lo saben, hermanita- Sokka apoyó a Toph, dándose el premio de molestarla-. Además- Alzó un dedo y prosiguió- Aang igual te quiere en su cama.

Bam, me mató. Me apuñaló. Me quemé, me comieron. Joder.

¡Sokka! ¿Puedes cerrar tu inmenso pico? ¡Pervertido!- Katara lo regañó, nuevamente.

Lo que deberíamos hacer es cambiar de conversación- Dijo Zuko con voz queda- Esto es... incómodo.

Como tu ya se lo hiciste a Mai- Gruñó, la ciega-.

¡TOPH!- Le regañó Katara- Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás y sus secretos, eres tan imprudente.

Imprudente es su segundo nombre- Gruñó, Zuko. Igual de enojado que Katara.

Sólo quería de hacer esto divertido.

Pues no lo logras- Seguí.

Katara y Zuko rieron al unísono.

Ya, ya. Dejen eso y váyamos a dormir... mañanas tenemos un viaje...

Nos encogimos de hombros todos.

See- Le quitó importancia Sokka, besándo a Suki.

¿Y cómo nos cuidaran sin Appa?- Katara nos los recordó, después de unos minutos. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a estirarse.

Supongo que nos disfrazaremos todos, al final así nos cuidaremos. Mañana despiertense temprano, tengo un plan- Concluyó, Sokka.

¿Qué clase de plan? Porque si es uno per...

No, no se trata de eso. Ya lo verán, mañana- Sokka se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a subir las escalera-. ¡Chao, chao!

Bueno... hasta mañana, -Le siguió Katara- Duerman bien.

Nos dedicó una sonrisa que tanto amaba, la que demotraba cariño, amor, me hacía sentir cálido.

Después de todo, esas sonrisas ya no eran solas para mí.


End file.
